Cartoon Network: Millennium
. European/Australian logo by . |developer = Icy Cold Gaming Industries Lone Planet Productions Cartoon Network |publisher = Cartoon Network |platforms = NX, Playstation 4, Xbox One, V2, Pacifico, Zeta Nebula, Lone Planet Impetus |genre = Action Adventure |series = Cartoon Network |predecessor = Cartoon Network: Legacy |successor = Cartoon Network: Posterity |released = TBA |ratings = E10+}} Cartoon Network: Millennium is the sequel to Cartoon Network: Legacy, currently under development by Lone Planet Productions in cooperation with Icy Cold Gaming Industries. It will be released in 2017 for the NX, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, V², Zeta Nebula, Lone Planet Impetus, and Pacifico, to coincide with Cartoon Network's 25th anniversary. A lot of the characters from the past installment will return, along with several new ones. Some newcomers are third-party characters from DC Comics, Looney Tunes, and Hanna Barbera, among several others. The game's main theme is Martin Garrix & Moti -- "Virus (How About Now)". Plot Premise When a union of three dark enemies begins to terrorize the Tooniverse, the Legacy Squad must reunite to put a stop to their scheme. Along the way, they'll encounter wacky animals, fantastic superheroes, and devastating monsters... plus some unexpected friends. Other Details Megaxi G. Exal, Jr. has stated that the plot will revolve around a new team of Thrownaways, led by a humanized Bullet, (who was once a superpowered squirrel who fought alongside the Powerpuff Girls) and two "alternate future" worlds -- one led by Dexter and Blossom, and another ruled by an evil variation of Peridot. The game will feature several brand-new characters, some of which include: *'Dextrin' and Dextrose, the children of Dexter and Blossom in one of the two alternate futures; *'Kelsie O'Fallon', the leader of a resistance force against Peridot in the other future; *and Marcus, Mandy's half-brother and sworn enemy. The game puts vast emphasis on CN's third-party past. Key franchises include Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera, DC Comics, LEGO, Goosebumps, and Star Wars. Millenium uses a few elements from Powerpuff Girls 2016 (such as a few characters and the girls' new holographic weapons seen in "Power-Up Puff"), but the continuity remains the same as in the original 1998 version, in order to provide a simple continuation from Legacy. The Ben 10 reboot will be referenced, although in a more minor way. In the game, the original Ben Tennyson will continue his journey from the events of "A New Dawn", the last episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. After realizing that fate has replaced him with an alternate version of himself, Ben begins to question who he is truly meant to be as a hero. We will also see the appearances of characters from a wide variety of CN franchises, even going as far as short-lived shows, failed pilots, online exclusives, and non-television media (such as comic books and video games). Sym-Bionic Titan, The Secret Saturdays, Back to Backspace, and Mighty Magiswords have all been confirmed to be represented in the game. Story Modes Like its predecessor, CN Millennium will have a two-part story. The first story mode is named Union of Empires. Characters Default Characters Cast *Seth Adkins as Dexter Gutierrez/Dek-Star and his future self, Sagaci *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium and her future self *Noah Schnapp as Robot Jones *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee Gutierrez/Diva Dynamite, Loo Loo *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium, Lalavava Astromonomov *Elizabeth G. Daily as Buttercup Utonium *Pamela Adlon as Beau Rondeau *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Grey Griffin as Yumi Yoshimura, Mandy Goodwin *Janice Kawaye-Roku as Ami Onuki *Lara Jill Miller as Julie Hinikawa *Carolyn Lawrence as Bullet *Melissa Fahn as Kelsie O'Fallon *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Richard Horvitz as Billy Horner *Greg Eagles as Grim *Logan Grove as Nergal Jr. *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Lauren Tom as Dextrin Gutierrez *Billy Bob Thompson as Dextrose Gutierrez *Kaley Cuoco as Commander BC *David Kaufman as Sergeant Rondeau *Jennifer Hale as Sedusa *Seth Green as Marcus Goodwin *Amber Benson as Patti *Zachary Gordon as Darius "Ridge" de Gucho *Sarah Gadon as Kaitlyn "Rush" de Gucho *Tom Holland as Philip "Dust" Odell *Antony Del Rio as Brick *Chad Doreck as Boomer *Dylan Minnette as Butch *Jessica DiCicco as Kiki Onuki-Yoshimura *Keone Young as Kaz Harada *Rob Paulsen as Ronu Yoshimura *Sandra Bullock as Beki Yoshimura *Amanda Leighton as Blossom (Goosium Infected) *Kristen Li as Bubbles (Goosium Infected) *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup (Goosium Infected) Trivia *Robot Jones has his voice from Robot Jones 2.0, a reboot of Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? produced by Icy Cold Enterprises. *Lone Planet made the decision to replace Dexter's voice from Legacy with a new one. They chose Seth Adkins to portray a slightly older Dexter. They also replaced the voice talent for Nergal Jr.. Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:NX Games Category:V2 Games Category:Pacifico Games Category:Zeta Nebula Games Category:Vicinity Saga Category:Impetus Games